


Bloody Hell

by sentimental_boy



Series: Matt Murdock imagines [12]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimental_boy/pseuds/sentimental_boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have your first period living with Matt and he's very sweet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Hell

Matt wakes up to the smell of blood and starts panicking.

"Y/n? Y/n are you alright?" He shakes your shoulders.

You groan. "I'm fine Matt, what's wrong?"

He relaxes a bit but he's still alert. "I smell blood."

"Oh fuck." You get up and run to the bathroom. Thankfully you haven't started leaking yet. When you get back in bed he's sitting up, waiting for you.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I just started my period."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's fine." You pause. "You can smell that?" You ask, horrified.

He hesitates but he can't think of a convincing lie. "Yeah."

"God I'm sorry." You squeeze your legs together.

He pulls you close. "You don't have to apologize. It's not like you can help it. I'm sorry I woke you up, but I haven't lived with a woman before. I'm used to something being seriously wrong if I smell blood. I don't want this to be a big deal."

"Thanks." You think over what he said. "You've really never lived with a woman before?"

"No, I've never been this serious about a relationship." He can hear your heartbeat speed up at his confession. The feel of you relaxing in his arms tells him that you don't mind the idea of being in a serious relationship with him.

"I'm glad. I'd like to keep you." You whisper.

He chuckles and kisses the top of your head. "Let's get back to sleep."

"Alright. Goodnight."

-0-

Your cramps wake you at the unholy hour of 7 in the morning on a Saturday. You lay there for a minute just debating whether you want to get up or just die here. You opt for the former. You aren't wrapped in Matt's arms anymore so you figure you won't wake him, but he must feel the bed move.

"Mmm what time is it?" He asks, his voice groggy from sleep.

"Seven."

"It's Saturday. What are you doing up?"

"Getting pain pills."

"Oh, I'm sorry. What do you need?" He gets up.

You're surprised. You know Matt’s sweet but you didn't expect him to be so ready to get up and do things for you. Other guys you've been with didn't even do this at the beginning of the relationship. "Um can you get me some Advil?"

Matt nods. He returns with the pills and a water.

"Thanks."

"Not a problem."

You lay on your stomach with your legs under you trying to relieve some of the pain. Soon you feel Matt running his hand along your back, trying to soothe you.

"Is there something I can do?" He asks.

"I don't think so." You groan. "You know, my mom always warned me not to wait until the cramps get bad to take something. To this day I make the same mistake every month."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I think I'm hoping it won't happen, or it won't be bad enough to need pain pills anyway."

"Oh. Would a back rub help?"

"Maybe a little. Are you offering?" You scoff.

"Yeah, if you want."

"Oh my god that would be amazing."

He comes over. "So where is it hurting?"

"My lower back."

He starts massaging your back with just the right amount of firmness.

You moan. "Well if being a lawyer doesn't pan out you could always be a masseur."

He chuckles. "So it's okay?"

"More than okay."

Matt continues massaging for half an hour until you speak up.

"Thank you Matt. I think the pain meds are starting to kick in."

He stops but keeps his hands resting on your back. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Thank you."

He kisses your forehead. "I'm glad I could help."

"You're the nicest guy I've ever dated."

He laughs and shakes his head, confusion etching lines into his face. "Is that so? What's so different?"

"Just how you've been treating me since last night. Other guys act like it's no big deal and some even get annoyed. This one guy I dated wanted to ‘do it’ even though I was on my period. I told him I was already in too much pain so I didn’t want to. He got all mad and acted like he was doing me this huge favor even being willing to have sex with me at that time."

"Wow. Please tell me you broke up with him on the spot."

"No. It actually lasted for a couple more months. We were constantly fighting and I finally broke it off when I found him fucking some other girl in my bed."

"This guy just keeps getting better."

"I know, right? On the bright side, the other girl didn't know he was in a relationship and was horrified. She was apologetic and we're pretty good friends now."

"That's mature of you both." He thinks for a moment. "Have I met her?”

"Um... Yeah. Remember when we ran into each other at the grocery store after our first date?"

"Oooohh that's right. Hayley, was it?"

"Yeah."

"Wow." He pulls you close. "Do you think you can sleep for a few more hours?"

"Definitely."

"Good, because I need it."

"Mmm. Goodnight... Or whatever."

He smiles. "Yeah sleep well."

"There you go."

-0-

You wake up at 10 to the smell of bacon and the feel of an empty bed. You get up and see Matt in the kitchen. "You know, you're setting an high standard for yourself." You lean on the doorway.

He just shrugs with a grin. "I want you to be comfortable. I figure you're not going to be comfortable even if you're not in pain right now, so you might as well have a nice meal."

You walk over and kiss him. "Thank you Matt."

"Mmm. No problem."

You wrap your arms around his waist and rest your head on his shoulder. He runs his free hand along your arm.

"It's almost finished, do you want to go sit down?"

"Sure." You squeeze him before you go sit on the sofa.

He follows you shortly after with both your plates. "Here you go."

"Thank you."

"Mhm." He hums as he sits next to you.

"I don't know how you manage to make everything taste better than when I make it."

He laughs. "I think everything tastes better when you don't have to make it. Plus you don't like cooking and it's one of those things that seems to mirror how you're feeling."

You shrug. "I guess.”

-a few hours later-

Matt gives you more advil and water before you even have to ask. “Don’t let it get any worse.”

“Thanks.” You curl up next to him after he sits on the sofa.

“Are you okay?”

“Well the cramps got better, but they didn’t ever go away. It feels like someone shoved their hands in my body and is squeezing my ovaries as hard as they possibly can.”

He runs his hands along your back. “I’m sorry, I wish I could fix it. I hate seeing you in pain.”

“Thanks. Sorry if I’m bringing you down.”

He shakes his head. “Don’t worry about it. Is there anything else I can do?”

“Just sit with me.”

“Are you sure?”

You laugh. “Yes Matt, I’ll be fine. I’m not dying, it just feels like it.”

He sits and holds you. “I’m sor-”

“Don’t apologize again Matt.”

“I’m so glad I’m not a woman.”

You ever so slowly turn to look at him. Is it possible to ruin an entire day of good deeds with one sentence? If it is he just succeeded.

He senses your hostility and jumps to fix what he said. “I didn’t mean it how it sounded I swear.”

You just cross your arms and wait.

“I mean, women have to put up with so much. Periods are the least of your problems and they're terrible. You just sit there bleeding for a week, going about your routine through all of it and some people still think of you guys as weak or incapable. It’s ridiculous.”

You relax into his arms again. “Nice save Murdock.”

-0-

Matt surprises you by being equally doting all through the week. He brushes off your thanks by saying that it’s the least he can do with everything you do for him.


End file.
